<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saving Jamie by Misswhoviangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683869">Saving Jamie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl'>Misswhoviangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Bisexual Male Character, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Paparazzi, Romance, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness is a bitter washed up pop star done with the music industry! So, when his manager pairs him with a young eager songwriter name Jamie Smith, he's less than thrilled. The two can't get along! But soon feelings develop and Jack can't resist falling in love with the sweet Scottish young man even asking Jamie to marry him!<br/>But that happiness is threatened, Jamie has cancer and it’s getting worse but Jack won't stop fighting! And he will do anything to save the man he loves! Even if it means jeopardizing his music career.</p>
<p>Will Jamie live? Or will this end in grief?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Been wanting to write this for a while so here we go! This one's a little sad but also happy, I promise :)</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy, I apologize for any inaccuracies. This will be mainly a drama love story. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The headlines seem to mock former pop star, Jack Harkness. Even the T.V seem to make him the favorite punchline!<br/>
‘Washed out rock star in hiding?’ One headline read. ‘Two years since last hit? Where’s Jack Harkness, now?’ Another read in bold printed letters.</p>
<p>Jack scoffed tossing the paper aside taking another swig of vodka. He didn’t care. That was the music industry, one minute they love you and the next they declare you hiding!<br/>
Jack just grunted. He wasn’t hiding, Jack thought rolling his eyes! He just couldn’t think of a new song to write. It was writer’s block! Or might be laziness? He wasn’t sure anymore but what did it matter, now?</p>
<p>He rested his head on the arm of the couch lying there with his shot glass in his hand. He was surrounded by discarded paper, vodka bottles and music magazines.<br/>
It was crazy, in two years, he had gone from being one of the most popular young pop stars to practically being obscure.</p>
<p>Fame had happened so quickly! It was almost like a Hollywood movie! Jack’s life had started from getting kicked out of schools to being a dishwasher for a diner to being discovered while singing at traffic light! From there he was signed to Gallifrey Studio and then it was a whirlwind of money, fancy recording studios, big concerts, rich friends, gorgeous dates and anything he wanted!</p>
<p>But fame didn’t last long and when the songs ran out so did the money. All Jack’s so-called friends were gone and he was alone and broke. Eventually, Jack just stopped caring becoming bitter at the world. He had given up on music and two years later he was living in a small London flat with no job and drinking cheap vodka and avoiding music at all costs.</p>
<p>His manager Peter was not giving up on him! He still believed that Jack could write that number one comeback hit song and was out to prove it!<br/>
But Jack scoffed out a laugh thinking about that! He liked Peter but he was living in a dream world!</p>
<p>There was no way he was going back to music!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile Jamie Smith was packing the last of his stuff into suitcase. He checked the last of his list to make sure he had everything. He still couldn’t believe it! He was going to London! It was surreal. Six months. Six months in a big town. Far from home. It was exciting but, in his case, it was also risky but Jamie never played it safe not even after he was diagnosed with cancer.</p>
<p>Cancer. Scariest word Jamie and his family ever heard and most unfair. He had just been establishing himself as an upcoming and brilliant song writer even working some of the most popular singers then at twenty-one life decided to be mean but Jamie was a fighter and he wasn’t giving up. Especially with this assignment!<br/>
Gallifrey Studio had asked him to co-write a song with Jack Harkness! And Jack Harkness was his favorite singer so this was an opportunity he wasn’t going to miss! He was super ecstatic! Plus, this was the chance he needed to really to prove himself a really great songwriter! He really needed this!</p>
<p>But of course, his family was worried and rightfully so but everything was taken care of, his treatments, his doctor, his medicine, the studio made sure Jamie had everything he needed! Everything was going to be fine.</p>
<p>Jamie zipped his bag feeling good excited even! He was going to meet his idol! This was going to be great!</p>
<p>“London here I come!” He grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So who's ready for Jack and Jamie's first meeting! :D</p>
<p>Let's see what happens! Thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie was nervous standing in front of his idol’s flat. He glanced down at the address double checking it. The place was surprising small! Did Peter give him the right address? He kind of expected a bigger place. It was painted white but the paint was kind of worn, blue chipped door looked it had been painted several times and the windows were dark. Was he even home? </p>
<p>Jamie swallowed as he slowly approached the door, the butterflies were beyond swimming, they were practically doing the backstroke! It didn’t help he was shaking!<br/>
‘Come on, Jamie, get it together!’ He told himself.<br/>
Jamie clutching his yellow notepad tightly and taking a deep breath before knocking. A minute later a disheveled Jack opened the door, his jet-black hair was unruly and he was dressed in a wrinkly grey t-shirt and cartoon dog printed pajama bottoms. Not exactly the heart throb from his CD covers. But he was still attractive. He also seemed annoyed.</p>
<p>He gave Jamie one quick look over and grunted at him unimpressed.</p>
<p>“Whatever your selling, I ain’t buying!” He remarked before slamming the door.</p>
<p>Jamie stood there slightly taken aback but undeterred and knocked again.</p>
<p>It opened again and Jack glared at him.</p>
<p>“What?” Jack groaned.</p>
<p>Jamie swallowed.</p>
<p>“I’m Jamie Smith. I’m from the record studio,” He introduced himself. “And I’m your new songwriting partner.” Jamie added carefully.</p>
<p>This was news to him! Jack came closer leaning against the doorframe.</p>
<p>“Sorry…you’re my what?” He replied.</p>
<p>“Your song writing partner,” Jamie said more confidently. “Peter hired me.” He told him.</p>
<p>Jack winced! Peter! This was the last thing he needed! He told Peter no more songs!</p>
<p>Jack studied the eager skinny young man trying to figure out how to get rid of him without hurting his feelings.</p>
<p>Jack forced a smile.</p>
<p>“Look, um, I’m sure you’re a nice kid…but I…” He started to say.</p>
<p>Jamie scowled.</p>
<p>“Kid!” He exclaimed. “For your information I’m twenty-one!” Jamie scolded.</p>
<p>Jack rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Fine. Whatever,” He said. “But I’m not in the mood to write songs at moment.” Jack explained. He scoffed. “As you can see, I’m even dressed for the occasion!” He remarked chuckling.</p>
<p>Jamie just bit the inside of his cheek unamused.</p>
<p>“So, why don’t you just stroll on home, huh?” Jack suggested.</p>
<p>Jamie was officially annoyed. Jack was obviously very stubborn and rude! But he had a job to do and he did not come all the way from Scotland for nothing!</p>
<p>Jamie tilted his head while still holding his notepad.</p>
<p>“Fine,” He shrugged. “Meet me at the studio at tomorrow morning at six instead, then.” Jamie replied jotting down the time and the address.</p>
<p>“What!” Jack exclaimed.</p>
<p>“Okay, five!” Jamie replied correcting the time.</p>
<p>Jack’s mouth dropped as he simply ripped the yellow piece of paper and shoved it in his hand.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you there.” Jamie replied smiling sweetly.</p>
<p>Jack gawked watching Jamie stroll away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack wasted no time! He was back inside calling up Peter extremely annoyed! He paced the floor irritated and frustrated!<br/>
5:00 A.M meeting at a studio, who did this kid think he was, he grumbled?</p>
<p> As soon as he heard Peter’s voice he started yelling!</p>
<p>“Peter, I want to talk to you!” Jack shouted.</p>
<p>“Ah, Jack,” Peter replied cheerfully. “Nice to hear from you. To what honor do I have of hearing your lovely voice!?” He remarked sarcastically.</p>
<p>Jack frowned unamused.</p>
<p>“Yeah, real funny,” He snipped. “I just met Jamie…my ‘new’ song writing partner?” Jack spat.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, Jamie,” Peter replied causally. “Nice boy, big fan of yours, a great talent!” He boasted.</p>
<p>Jack gave a smug smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well, I’m not doing it!” Jack said simply.</p>
<p>“What!? Why?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>Jack sighed.</p>
<p>“I told you, I’m done with song writing.” He said defeated. </p>
<p>Peter’s tone changed becoming firm and stern.</p>
<p>“And I’ve told you, you’re still under contract,” He warned him. “You walk away and the legal fees alone will break you!” Peter said. “I’m actually doing you a favor. Besides I still have faith in you.” He told him. “I know you still have it.” He said. “So, just stop whining and work with him!” Peter finally snapped at him.</p>
<p>Jack heard the phone’s loud click. He stood there alone the living room.</p>
<p>Peter’s words burned. Deep down he knew Peter was right but how was he supposed to compete with other artists who were a million times more talented than him? It didn’t seem possible. Finally, Jack released the phone letting it hit the floor staring up at the ceiling accepting his fate.</p>
<p>For once no one was letting him off the hook.</p>
<p>He had no choice but to work with Jamie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie laid on his bed resting from his afternoon treatment and his disastrous writing session with Jack! If there was something to argue about, they found it! Jack was impossible, stubborn and ridiculous!<br/>God, how did anybody stand him! He was actually glad he had a doctor’s appointment, today cutting the session short!</p>
<p>Just then the phone rang, his arm still sore from being stuck and he winced answering it.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Jamie said keeping his head on the pillow.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mr. Song Writer?” A female voice greeted him.</p>
<p>He smiled. It was Amy, his older sister.</p>
<p>“Hey, ginger, how’s my favorite author?” Jamie replied.</p>
<p>“Busy,” She sighed. “Publisher is driving me crazy!” Amy replied. “How about you? How’s working with your idol?” She teased.</p>
<p>Jamie mimicked her.</p>
<p>“Don’t ask,” He remarked. “The man’s impossible!” Jamie groaned.  He sighed. “The only bright side is he’s cute.”</p>
<p>There was a pause.</p>
<p>“You can always come home.” She suggested.</p>
<p>Jamie’s head propped up.</p>
<p>“Why,” He scoffed. “Because he’s a drama queen?” Jamie chuckled. “I can manage him!”</p>
<p>Amy sighed.</p>
<p>“No, because you sound tired and I’m worried about you being on your own.”</p>
<p>Jamie rubbed his eyes frustrated. He understood his sister’s concerns. But he really wanted to stay.</p>
<p>Jamie laid back down feeling tired.</p>
<p>“Amy, I’ll be fine,” He assured her. “I might go daft after this but I’ll be fine.” Jamie remarked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, mum is going crazy since you left!” She said.</p>
<p>“I know,” He replied softly. Jamie suppressed a yawn. “But with you coming over this week that should ease her mind some.” Jamie said.</p>
<p>Amy scoffed.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, the two of us loose in London,” She joked. “That’ll make her feel better!” Amy laughed.</p>
<p>Jamie smiled. No matter what his sister always made him smile.</p>
<p>They talked for a few minutes about home and Amy’s latest book before hanging up. Jamie stared at the ceiling for a moment. Writing songs with a stubborn idiot and handling cancer treatments was hard but wasn’t everything? Feeling tired he grabbed his I-pod and searched for his favorite Jack Harkness album and pressed play letting his sweet voice lull him to sleep.<br/>Jack may be a twit but at least his voice was still nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack laid on his couch with a whiskey bottle muttering under his breath. Working with Jamie hadn’t gone well at all! Jamie was way too bossy! They couldn’t agree on anything! The lyrics he had in mind were silly! Maybe this had been a mistake.</p>
<p>The door knocked and Jack reluctantly answered it. It was his friend and backup singer Bill. They had been friends for a while. He trusted her.</p>
<p>“Hi!” She smiled.</p>
<p>“Hi.” He grumbled sitting back down on the couch.</p>
<p>Bill frowned.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with you?” Bill asked sitting beside him.</p>
<p>“That ‘new’ song writing partner they gave me is a twit!” Jack grunted.</p>
<p>Bill nodded understanding.</p>
<p>“So, they talked you into it, huh?” Bill chuckled.</p>
<p>“More like forced!” He remarked.</p>
<p>Bill smirked nudging his arm.</p>
<p>“Well, what happened?” She asked.</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>“We couldn’t stop arguing! We argued about everything,” Jack shrugged. “We even argued about the thermostat!” He scoffed.</p>
<p>Bill made a face.</p>
<p>“The thermostat, what for?” She said.</p>
<p>Jack rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“His highness gets cold.” He mocked.</p>
<p>Bill just looked at him strangely.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t sound right.” Bill replied confused.</p>
<p>Jack shrugged.</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s cold natured or something,” He scoffed. “Anyway, I don’t think I can work with him!” Jack said.</p>
<p>Bill folded her arms.</p>
<p>“So, what are you going to do?” She asked.</p>
<p>Jack sighed.</p>
<p>"I could convince Peter to get someone else." He replied.</p>
<p>Bill shrugged.</p>
<p>“I think you should keep working with him.” She said.</p>
<p>Jack gave her a look.</p>
<p>“Why would I do that?” He snorted.</p>
<p>Bill looked at him like it was obvious.</p>
<p>“Struggling Pop Star Fires Fan from Song Writing Position,” She recited moving her hand. Bill scoffed. “Yeah, everyone will love that headline especially Peter!” </p>
<p>Jack winced. He hadn’t thought of that. He hated working with Jamie but a negative headline was worse! </p>
<p>Jack sighed defeated.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll keep working with him!" He muttered.</p>
<p>Bill smiled satisfied then Jack headed towards kitchen.</p>
<p>Bill frowned.</p>
<p>“Where are you going?” She asked.</p>
<p>“More whiskey,” He replied. “If I’m going to work with him, I’m going to need something strong to drink!” Jack remarked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>